


White Dress

by TheUniqueMolly



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniqueMolly/pseuds/TheUniqueMolly
Summary: Evie has waited her whole life to be in a gorgeous bride dressed in white. For Mal it’s never even been something she’d considered before she got with Evie. And now here they are nervously standing in front of the mirror, dressed in white. Will they say I do without any hitches?





	White Dress

Mal nervously stood in front of her mirror, shaky hands running down her white dress as she took in the sight of herself.

“Wow Mal, you actually look like a lady.” Jay said, voicing exactly what she was thinking. She rolled her eyes none the less before turning to face her friend. 

“Do you think she’ll like it?” The small girl looked at him hopefully. It wasn’t an Evie original design. This dress was all wrong; the wrong colour, the wrong size, the wrong cut, the wrong material, it was just all wrong. The blue haired girl had decided that she wanted to be traditional and not see Mal’s dress before the big day, consequently sending Mal trudging around various different wedding shops with Carlos, Jane, Jay and Lonnie to pick out her own. Don’t get her wrong, the dress that the mice had made was beautiful, but it wasn’t designed for her. It was designed originally for the likes of Cinderella, who was such a far cry from Mal’s own style. 

“You look beautiful, Mal. Besides you could be wearing a black bin bag and Evie wouldn’t care.”

“My fashionista fiancé not caring about clothes?” Mal put her hands on her hips. 

“Evie loves you not your clothes.” Jay mocked her stance.

“I know but I’m still not sure about this dress. I haven’t worn anything made by another designer in like forever, it doesn’t feel right.” 

“Mal, it’ll be-,” A knock on the door interrupted that thought.

“Hey guys, it’s Carlos.”

“Come in!” Mal called. The small boy entered looking very dapper in his smart black suit. He was wearing a black leather blazer, with the Evie and Mal’s combined icons printed on the back, and trousers, accompanied with a white shirt, a purple silk tie and a blue silk handkerchief tucked in the breast pocket. Evie designed that. She thought, a pang of jealousy surging in her stomach. 

“I come bearing a gift from your bride.” Carlos hung up a dress, hidden by a dress cover, just outside the wardrobe. 

“Is that?” Mal’s heart skipped a beat, her face lighting up. 

“Yeah.” Carlos smiled. “She couldn’t help herself.” The small girl slowly walked over to the hanger and unzipped the cover, pulling the dress out. 

“Wow,” She breathed, fingers gliding over the material. Mal loved Evie’s designs. Each item of clothing that Evie designed and made, had a little piece of the person’s personality carefully woven with in the fabric, whilst somehow managing to have a little bit of Evie flair stitched into it. The blue haired girl had taken the time to make sure that everything that she made was unique and perfect for her clients. 

“Well, are you going to put it on?” Carlos asked. The purple haired girl changed and stood in front of the mirror again. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at the beautiful creation in front of her. It was perfect.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, no crying.” The muscular boy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her into his chest. Jay’s big brother protectiveness was not helping with the overwhelming emotions that were bubbling up inside her. 

“I so do not deserve Evie. She is way too good for me.” 

“Hey, Evie proposed to you remember? Despite the fact that it goes against everything her mother has ever taught her. She chose you. She loves you. And do you know why?” Mal shook her head. “Because you’re an amazing person, Mal. You stood up to your mother, chose good over evil, fought to protect the people of Auradon. But most importantly you fought for Evie.”

“Yeah, and you turned four badass misfits into a family, one that you protect and love. You have a very big heart that’s why Evie loves you, even though your stubborn ass won’t admit it.” Carlos nudged her shoulder and the purple haired girl smiled. There was another knock on the door and in walked Jane, wearing a purple bridesmaids dress. 

“It’s almost time. Jay you need to go to Evie.” The boy nodded grabbing his blazer and putting it on. 

“How is she?” The question had escaped Mal’s mouth before she even thought about it.

“A bit nervous but I think it’s more excitement than anything else.” Jane answered. “And she looks absolutely stunning.” 

“She always does.” The purple haired girl said with a dreamy smile on her face.

“See you in a bit.” Jay said as he kissed Mal on the cheek. 

“Hey, make sure you get my bride to the altar.” Mal said before he opened the door.

“She’ll be there, don’t worry.” Jay called back before leaving. As soon as the door shut, a wave of nerves washed over her. She felt her eyes flash green and placed her hand out to steady herself against the wall. 

“Whoa, easy girl.” Carlos said, holding her elbow and leading her to a chair. 

“Are you alright?” Jane asked, a bit nervous herself at seeing the familiar shade of neon green.

“This is really happening.” The purple haired girl whispered, her heart drumming inside her chest. 

“Yeah it is.” The small boy smiled. “Are you ok?”

“I don’t know.” Carlos reached inside his pocket and handed her a flask. 

“Here, drink this.”Mal raised an eyebrow before taking a big gulp of the flask. 

“What the hell is in this?” The small girl asked, her face screwed up as the bitter taste exploded on her tongue and burnt her throat.

“I don’t know, Jay gave it to me.” The small boy shrugged. “We got ten minutes, are you ready?” Mal took another swig of the flask and nodded. Carlos put the flask away and straightened up his blazer. 

*

The blue haired girl stood in front of her mirror, pinning back a bit of loose hair, when she heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in.”

“Ah Evie, looking as gorgeous as ever.” Jay said, as he entered the room. He was wearing the same suit as Carlos although he had a blue silk tie and a purple silk handkerchief tucked in his breast pocket. 

“Ah Jay, as big a flirt as ever.” Evie replied. 

“Are you sure you want to get married to Mal? Why don’t we run away together? You, the most beautiful girl in the world and me, the most beautiful boy. We can run away and have a thousand beautiful children together.” 

“You want to watch it, you’re starting to sound like Gaston.” Evie laughed. Her and Jay have always had this flirty banter ever since he found out she was with Mal. And even though Mal knew it was completely harmless flirting, it still wound her up, which only spurred them to flirt more. “But sorry Jay, I cannot run away with you. You may be beautiful, but I am in love with an amazing girl and I’m going to marry her.”

“Ah, like a dagger to the heart.” Jay dramatically put his hand to his chest and made out like he was falling over, and Evie giggled. “How you feeling Princess?” The muscular boy asked, as he straightened himself out and held out his hand to help her down from the podium. 

“Nervous.” She admitted. “And a bit dizzy.”

“Are you ok?” A worried expression crossed his features.

“Yeah, it’s probably nothing just nerves.” She brushed it off. 

“Here.” He handed her a hip flask. “Drink this, for the nerves.” She smiled. 

“You’re terrible.” She took a whiff of the flask and gave it back to Jay, her face going pale. 

“What is in that?” 

“I don’t know Carlos gave it to me.” The boy shrugged. 

“It’s vile. I think I’m going to be sick.” With a hand covering her mouth, Evie rushed to the bathroom and threw up what little was in her stomach. Lonnie who was wearing the same dress as Jane but in blue and had been sitting quietly up until now, held her blue locks and rubbed her back. Jay was hovering with a worried look on his face. 

“Can you get her some water please?” Lonnie asked and Jay reluctantly left. “Are you ok?” Evie nodded, wiping her mouth with a bit of tissue. 

“Did I get any on my dress?” The girl looked her over. 

“No, you’re ok.” Evie rested her head back against the cold wall and shut her eyes, trying to steady herself. “When are you going to tell Mal?” 

“That I threw up?” 

“No, why you threw up. You’ve been doing it on and off all morning.”

“It’s just nerves. Why would she need to know that?” When Lonnie didn’t say anything, Evie raised her head seeing the girl’s eyebrows raised.

And then it clicked. “No. No way. That’s not even possible.” 

“Your fiancé turns into a dragon and you think this is impossible?” She let Evie think that over. 

“We’ve got ten minutes. Do you want to find out for sure?” 

“Y-yeah.” The bride said uncertainly.

“Ok stay here.” Lonnie left and Jay sat down on the floor next to Evie. He slipped his big hand in her’s and she squeezed it tight. “Here.” He handed her the water and she took small sips. 

“You’re not sick are you?”

“No I’m fine, it’s probably nothing.”

“Do you still want to marry Mal? Because she is going to kill me if you don’t show up.” Evie looked up at Jay, a small smile gracing her face. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve wanted to marry Mal since Cotillion.”

“To say that day was interesting would be a massive understatement.” The muscular boy smiled at the memory. “But you didn’t get together until two years after that happened.”

“That’s because her stubborn arse wouldn’t admit she was in love with me.” The blue haired girl rolled her eyes.

“Yeah it was getting really frustrating for me and Carlos to watch.” Jay laughed. 

“Frustrating for you? I was nearly tearing my hair out.”

“She is the single most stubborn person I think I’ve ever met in my life.” 

“Tell me about it! She’s worth it though. She was worth the wait. She’s the one. She’s my person.” Evie squeezed the big hand again. “I’m sorry, I’ve gone a bit sappy in front of you.”

“It’s sweet. All I’ve ever wanted was for you guys to be happy because you deserve it. You’re meant to be together.” 

“Aww Jay.” Evie squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Aww.” They heard Lonnie say from the door, which caused Evie to abruptly stand up. “Here, we haven’t got much time.” She handed Evie a small box. With trembling hands, the blue haired girl took it. She looked at the two people in front of her, their dark caring eyes looking back at her. Her heart was beating so fast she could barely feel it and she started to feel sick again. 

“So what do I pee on it?” 

“Eww no. Why would you do that?”

“I read somewhere that, that’s how you-”

“Yeah well that’s disgusting and not what you do with this.” Lonnie took the box back and opened it, shaking out what appeared to be a small wand. “Touch the tip of this with your index finger.” Skeptically Evie done it and then Lonnie waved the wand in front of her stomach. Left to right, right to left, up down and then circled twice. 

“Now what?”

“Now we wait.” Lonnie set a timer on her phone and Evie brushed her teeth to get rid of the vile taste in her mouth. 

“Where did you even get that from?” She asked when she was finished. 

“Audrey’s handbag. She always carries one around with her, just in case. Her and Chad are always all over each other.” Lonnie rolled her eyes.

“Sharing an apartment with her must have been fun.” Jay joked.

“Let’s just say, there wasn’t a lot of sleeping going on in that apartment and I’m glad I moved out.”

“So living with Jane is a lot better then?”

“Yeah, although she likes everything super peaceful and tidy.”

“Well that sucks. No parties at yours then?”

“No.” 

The timer went off, the sound ringing out through the silent room. Evie’s breath had become rapid and shallow, her stomach shifting uneasily. 

“Hey,” Jay stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Whatever the results are, we’ll stick by you ok? We’re right here.” The nervous girl took a deep breath and nodded. Lonnie bit her lip and handed Evie the wand, the tip lit up blue. The bride twiddled it between her index and thumb, her stomach turning, features blank. 

“It’s positive.” Lonnie confirmed, a smile spreading across her face. 

“I’m pregnant?” Evie’s hand covered her mouth, her mahogany eyes wide and glazed over. 

“Yeah.” Jay said wrapping his muscular arm around her, drawing her into a warm embrace. “Congratulations Princess.” Evie broke the embrace without thinking and ran out of the room. 

“Where are you going?!”

“I have to tell Mal!” She picked up her skirts and ran down the corridor like Cinderella running away from the Prince. Everything moved in slow motion, blood pounding in her ears. She eventually got to the room and knocked on the door. 

“Come in!” 

“Mal, it’s Evie.” The purple haired girl’s heart dropped and a look of panic crossed her face, eyes momentarily flashing green.

“Evie?” The Princess’ heart melted at the sound of her love’s voice. “What are you doing here? It’s bad luck to see each other before the wedding.”

“I need to talk to you. It’s important.” 

“Ok.” She could feel Mal lean against the door and she pressed her hand against it. Evie took a deep breath and swallowed the thick lump in her throat.

“M, I’m pregnant.” After a very long pause, in which Mal had let out a sigh of relief, the door swung open and Evie was face to face with the love of her life. 

“You’re what?” Mal breathed.

“I’m pregnant.” Evie searched the green eyes but they were giving nothing away. With nerves taking over, the blue girl started to babble. “I don’t know how it happened, well I do know how it happened but I didn’t think it was possible and I know what you must be thinking but I swear I didn’t cheat on you I would never I love you so much and no one would ever be worth losing you over I jus”

“Woah, Evie breathe.” Mal gently placed her hands on her bride’s shoulders. “I trust you, I’m just shocked. I mean of all things I thought you was going to run down here and tell me, being pregnant was not one of them.” The purple girl laced their hands together. “How are you feeling?”

“A little bit like I’m going to be sick.”

“Ok, that’s ok.” Mal brushed her hand along Evie’s cheek, noting how they were glowing. “I meant, how are you feeling about being pregnant?” 

“Oh,” Evie thought for a moment. “I don’t know. I mean us raising a child? We hardly had the perfect role models.”

“We’re not our parents E. I’ve seen how you’ve looked after Dizzy and all the other young kids that have come from the Isle. You’re going to be an amazing parent, you’re a natural. I’ve never met someone who is more loving, more caring, more intelligent, or more inspirational than you. You are exactly what every child needs, our baby is going to be so lucky especially if they inherited even a fraction of your personality.”

“So you’re happy about it?”

“Of course I am. I mean don’t get me wrong I’m also really scared, but there’s going to be a mini you walking around, E. That’s so amazing. I love you so much.” Mal wrapped an arm around Evie’s waist and pulled her in close, causing the taller girl’s breath to hitch as pink lips covered her own red ones. The love and passion radiated off them, creating their own little love bubble.

“Ladies!” Fairy Godmother called down the corridor, and for a second Evie and Mal thought they were back in the halls of Auradon Prep getting caught kissing in between classes. They pulled away to see their former headmistress standing there. “Is everything alright? Is the wedding still going ahead?”

“Yes, absolutely. Evie just came down here to give me some really, really amazing news.” Mal gave Evie’s hand a squeeze, a massive smile painted across her face.

“Bibbidi bobbidi, are you pregnant?” Fairy Godmother said with a gasp and Evie nodded.

“Fairy Godmother, do you know how this was possible?” 

“The magic of true love is very powerful and amazing, it can do wonderful things. Now are you ready? There’s a lot of people down there waiting.” Mal gently pressed her lips to Evie’s soft cheek. 

“I guess I’ll see you soon.” She said with a smile. 

“That you will.” Evie replied with a bigger smile. 

*

“You ready?” Jay asked, holding his arm out for Evie to loop her’s through. The blue haired girl was just touching up her make up. She nodded and held tightly onto Jay’s bicep.

“Don’t let me fall.”

“Don’t worry Princess I’ve got you.” 

*

“You ready to become Mrs Evie?” Carlos asked Mal. 

“I’ve always been Mrs Evie, now we’re just making it official and having a party.”

“Yep you’re nervous.” 

“Am not.”

“Mal.” The small boy said sternly and the strong girl sighed.

“What if I muck up my vows? I can’t even remember a single one.” 

“Trust me, when you see Evie and you look into her eyes, you’ll be fine. It’ll all fall into place. Ok?”

“Ok.” She looped her arm through the small boy’s.

*

Both girls were visibly shaking as they stood in front of the double doors, despite being about five minutes apart. There were hundreds of faces on the other side of them doors, all eyes were going to be looking at them as they preyed that they wouldn’t trip or stutter. They could hear the excited buzz in the cathedral through the door, but if anything it made them more nervous.

“Could everybody please stand?” Fairy Godmother said and Mal tensed. 

“Don’t worry, you’ve got this.” Carlos assured Mal. The doors opened and her heart hammered in her chest. The cathedral looked like an explosion of colour with all the guests, except the wedding entourage who were in blue and purple, dressed in ball gowns and suits in their signature colours.

Mal took a deep breath before taking a shaky step. Walking down the aisle she spotted Ben with a cheesy smile on his face. It reminded her of his coronation, an event which felt like a completely different life time. The walk felt so long and the wait for her bride even longer.  
But as soon as the doors opened and malachite met dark amber eyes, the crowd around them fell away and the nerves along with them. Mal bit her lip to stop the goofy smile spreading across her face, butterflies swirling in her stomach. She drunk in the sight of Evie, as if truly seeing her for the first time. 

“Go get her.” Jay said quietly to Evie. 

“Thanks Jay.” The Princess kissed him on the cheek before she grabbed Mal’s hand and squeezed it tight. She leant in and whispered in Mal’s ear. “You look beautiful in that dress.” 

“I don’t look half as stunning as you do.” The small girl whispered back, winking at her fiancé.

“You may now be seated.” Fairy Godmother said and every one sat down. “Dearly beloved we are gather here today to witness these two women join together in holy matrimony. I believe you two have written your own vows.” The two girls nodded and turned to face each other, holding both hands. 

“Mal, I have dreamt about my wedding day since I was a little girl. But I never thought for a second that I would end up marrying the girl from the Isle, who got upset because I didn’t invite her to my birthday and nearly got revenge by getting me to touch a cursed sceptre. Nearly, except something stopped her. And I don’t know what and I don’t even think she knows what, but something did. It was like her soul knew something that our minds and bodies didn’t yet. We have been through so many adventures together and somewhere along the way I realised that what I had been looking for in a Prince, I already had in my best friend; and I knew that I would do anything to keep her. You made me believe I was beautiful even when I felt like I wasn’t and made me realise that I am more than just a pretty face. I know I don’t talk about the Isle and I did want to forget about that horrid place and what it did to us, but I am grateful about one thing; if it wasn’t for the Isle I might have never met my soulmate. You are the strongest person I know and I want you by my side forever because I am so in love with you Mal. And I promise to always make sure you have fabulous outfits, I promise to always save you when you need saving and to always make you smile. I promise to always remind you that I love you and that you are more than good enough for me. And I promise to love you and stick by you no matter what trouble you get us into or where we end up.” Mal became so choked up, tears welling in her eyes, sobs threatening to rack her body. 

“Mal? Are you alright?” Fairy Godmother asked. With a hand over her mouth to try and compose herself, the small girl took a deep breath.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” She said, voice strained due to the lump in her throat. She took another deep breath, wiping the tears that were rapidly falling from her eyes. “I can’t believe you just turned the Mistress of Evils’ daughter into a quivering mess.” Mal joked, with a small chuckle. Evie used her thumbs to rub the backs of Mal’s hands to soothe her, offering her a smile despite the tears that were making tracks down her own face. 

“Evie, if someone would have told me years ago that I would be getting married to someone as beautiful and as loving as you, I wouldn’t have believed them. Even standing here right now looking into your eyes, I still don’t quite believe it. You were the only person who really saw me. The real me, all of me and for whatever reason fell in love with what you saw. You were the only person that stuck by my side and knew when I needed to be saved. Despite everything you have been there for me. Even when things got dangerous and we had to go back to the Isle; and we had to defeat sea monsters and dragons and everything else that our past had thrown at us. And even when I pushed you away, you stayed. I love you Evie, more than I ever thought was possible. And despite the fact that we are villain kids, our love is like a fairy tale, it’s just the one where the Princess saves the Dragon instead of being held prisoner by one. I like who I am around you, you make me a better person and I will forever be that person as long as I’m with you. I promise to always be myself, both Isle and Auradon. I promise to always model your designs for you when you ask and stand by your side even when get stressed during fashion week and nearly throw a stiletto at my head. I promise to always tell you that you’re beautiful and that I love you. But most importantly,” Mal let her gaze fall to her bride’s tummy before looking into the dark honey eyes. “I promise to look after and protect both you and our baby.” A cacophony of hushed whispers and excited gasps were heard throughout the cathedral. Not for one second did either of the brides lose eye contact during this exchange of words, feeling like if they looked away they would break the magic spell of emotion that encased them. 

“Boys, the rings.” Fairy Godmother said to Jay and Carlos, the two boys looking as smart and as proud as ever stood in front of the girls. They both reached into their pockets, Jay retrieving a ring box whilst a panicked look crossed Carlos’ face. 

“Oh no.” He muttered, frantically patting himself down. The muscular boy cleared his throat and the small boy looked at him and discovered that Jay had the other ring box and a smug look on his face. 

“Still got it.” He said, earning an elbow to the ribs and a laugh from the girls. With surprisingly steady hands Evie took the white gold band from the ring box, gently placing it on Mal’s finger and Mal with less steady hands, shaking from pure nerves took a ring and placed it on Evie’s finger before they both recited.

“I give this ring as a symbol of my eternal love,  
My everlasting friendship,  
And the promise of all my tomorrows.  
A symbol of love that is complete, beautiful and endless.”

Everything was so beautiful and so perfect, that is until Fairy Godmother got to the dreaded phrase “If any persons present has any legal reasons why these two cannot be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Evie and Mal tensely waited with baited breath, hands clasped so tight they were going numb. They were just waiting to hear the sound of either of their mothers’ voices; The Evil Queen objecting because her daughter should be marrying a Prince not some dragon girl, daughter of her sworn enemy turned friend. And least of all not someone that she actually cared for and loved. And Maleficent objecting to the idea of Mal not actually following in her footsteps and creating havoc but instead settling down with harmonious love. Love being the forefront of everything she did in her life. If either mothers could see them now, with genuine love in their eyes and no alteria motive, they would be livid. 

“Good, just checking.” Fairy Godmother finally said after what felt like an eternity. A massive sigh of relief resounded throughout the cathedral, especially from the brides who looked at each other with the same thought in their head. They knew it was stupid to be worried. Neither one of their parents could reach them; The Evil Queen was still stuck on the Isle behind a magical barrier and Maleficent was still a lizard trapped in her glass case. That didn’t stop the dreaded feeling that rumbled in their gut.

“You ok?” Mal mouthed at Evie.

“Yeah, you?” Evie mouthed back and Mal nodded with another squeeze to her hand. 

“By the power vested in me by the United States of Auradon, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.” 

“Finally.” Mal said, a massive grin on her face, cupping Evie’s cheeks and bringing her down to her lips. Cheers erupted around them as Evie held Mal’s waist tightly, fingers moving to gently press into her back and draw her closer. The kiss was gentle, warm and comforting. Something that was so innocent but filled with so much love. It was the seal of a promise, a promise of forever. It was a lot briefer than either of them liked but they had an audience. They pulled away with massive grins on their faces, Mal raising their joined hands in celebration, causing the crowd to cheer louder. 

“Right, let’s get this party started.” Jay said. 

The brides walked out of the Cathedral hand in hand, smiling as wide as possible. They took some pictures on the steps before heading to Ben’s Castle where they were holding the party. It was modelled after his parents’ own castle but had a bit of Ben flair to it. 

“Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you for the first time, Mrs and Mrs Mal and Evie.” Ben called. 

The night sky was starry and bright as Mal took Evie’s hand and lead her to the dance floor, on the castle grounds. It was magical, with fairy lights and lanterns above them and rose bushes that were normally red but was spelled to fit the theme surrounding them. The brides started to glide around the dance floor, holding each other tight and leaving sweet kisses as they stepped in time with the music. 

“It’s weird seeing you in white.” Evie said, as they twirled about. 

“As beautiful as this dress is, I’m not going to make a habit of it. Well, not unless I get to marry you over and over again.” Mal left little pecks on Evie’s lips. In that moment as the world fell away, they wished that they would always be as happy as they felt in this moment. With the stars reflecting in their eyes and the warmth that invaded their hearts. 

*

“Mal, you know I never had you down as the big white wedding kind.” Jay said.

“I wanted Evie to have the whole Princess experience. And besides I get to pick the honeymoon location.”

“Ooh where are you going?” Carlos said. 

After leaving enough time to create some anticipation, Mal finally answered with. “We’re going to go everywhere.”

“Everywhere?” Evie asked confused. 

“Yep, we’re going to start at the Honeymoon Cottage in Auroria, then travel down to the Kingdom of Corona to Rapunzel and Eugene’s Lantern Festival. From there we’re going to travel up to the Summerlands where Snow White’s Castle, her Pie Shop and the Dwarf Mines are. Then we’re going to visit Olympus for a bit of culture and then travel to Imperial Palace to see where Lonnie used to live. Then we’ll travel across The Great Wall towards Agrabah for a magic carpet ride and to go to the Cave of Wonders, go to Arendelle to ski and ice skate, then travel around Triton’s Bay and Ariel’s Grotto to swim and sunbathe. From there head to Norte Dame because I know how much you want to go there, and then to Cinderellasburg for it’s monthly ball, then pass through Charmington and come home.”

“That sounds...” Evie was a bit too stunned for words. 

“Amazing?” Mal offered and Evie just nodded. 

“When did I get so lucky?”

“Well the Fairest of Them All deserves only the best.” 

*

The car pulled up outside Ben’s Castle, a warm glow filling Evie and Mal’s stomachs of the wonderful memories from the last time they were here, six months ago. Ben was waiting for them outside, a welcoming smile spread across his face. Mal got out of the car first and held her hand out to help her wife out. Ben’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of the now protruding bump that was trying to hide under Evie’s leather jacket. 

“Hi, how are you?” Ben greeted them, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. 

“Amazing.” 

“Incredible.” 

“And how was the honeymoon?”

“It was indescribable. I had the best time, I feel like nothing could ever top that.” Evie said. 

“Good I’m glad.” Ben said. “Where was your favourite place?” 

“The first two places we went I think.” Evie said, recalling how elegant and beautiful everything was in Auroria and the Kingdom of Corona. 

“I quite liked the Imperial Palace and Agrabah. Though I think I only liked the Imperial Palace because we had such a good time with Lonnie. And Agrabah was when we first felt him kick.” 

“Him?” Ben asked confused.

“Yeah, Mal thinks the baby is a boy, but I believe this little princess is a girl.” She said hand rubbing across her bump. 

“Either way, she already has their whole wardrobe designed.” Mal laughed. “She got inspired by all the different cultures. She’s also got a whole range of maternity clothes now as well.” 

“That’s amazing, I’m so happy for you two.” Ben said. “So if you had to live in or near any of the places you visited, where would you pick?” The girls gave each other a confused look. 

“Don’t know why?” 

“Because as my wedding gift to you, I am granting you the rights to your own castle in any part of the United States of Auradon.” The girl’s eyes widened. 

“No way! Really?” 

“Yeah, I figured as much as you love Jay and Carlos, you’re a married couple now and you need your own space and a place for your baby to grow up. So as King of Auradon I am giving you your own castle. You can have it placed wherever you want and name it whatever you want and it’ll be marked on the official United States map.”

It was excruciatingly difficult to decide on where the best place for their castle to be was. Everywhere they had visited had an amazing quality that the other places didn’t and they had to live there and raise a child there. After a lot of consideration they finally decided that they wanted their castle to be East of Auradon City and North of the Kingdom of Corona. They wanted to be close to their friends so they could be a part of their child’s life and being near Corona was good for both Mal and Evie’s line of work. It wasn’t that difficult to come up with a name. Inspired by everything they had overcome they decided on Four Hearts Tower. It stood for everything that Mal and Evie represented, love, happiness and family. 

*

Mal let out an exhausted sigh as she looked at the hundreds of boxes that still sat in front of her. The walk in wardrobe was the last room to be sorted and by far had the most boxes. She’d been at this for nearly three hours and had only just about gotten through, at most, ten percent of Evie’s summer clothes. This job was definitely for more than one person, but Mal had decided to be nice and start doing it whilst Evie slept, knowing that her wife kept meaning to do it but was either too busy or too tired. 

So here Mal was sifting through various different satin, silk, velvet, leather, chiffon, lace, dresses, leggings, shirts, blouses, skirts, jackets and other such clothing and materials. She knew that Evie was probably going to want to come in here and reorganise it all, but at least she had made Mal’s life easier by labelling the boxes so she knew what went together.  
A big smile spread across her face as she pulled one item of clothing out the box, hanging it up. She unzipped the cover and brushed her fingers down the familiar satin, mind wandering off to the memories of that day. Memories Mal hadn’t really gotten the chance reminisce. Everything had been very full on since that day, she rarely ever got a chance where she wasn’t doing anything. 

“What are you doing?” Evie said, making Mal jump as she wrapped her arms around her waist. “Sorry baby.” She apologised, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Subconsciously the small girl relaxed and leaned back against Evie. 

“Ah, my greatest design.” Evie said as she looked at the white dress over Mal’s shoulder.

“All of your designs are beautiful.”

“But this one is my favourite because it reminds me of the best day of my life, where we stood in the cathedral making a promise of our future together. And I couldn’t help but think as you stood there in that dress looking absolutely gorgeous, that I was the luckiest person in the whole wide world because from that day on I got to call you my wife.” 

“Still sounds weird.” Mal said, looking down at their entwined hands that rested on her stomach, both of their rings gleaming from a stream of light that shone through the window.

“What about when I say you’re also a mum.” 

“Even weirder. Where is baby dragon anyway?” 

“Still asleep.” A little noise sounded from the nursery. “Or not.” Evie disappeared and came back holding their three month old baby, that had the most beautiful tuft of indigo hair, one green eye and one brown eye. 

“Hey beautiful.” Mal cooed causing the infant’s face to light up and hold their arms out for Mal to pick them up. Mal held the child on her hip and started to tickle them, making them squirm and giggle. Evie loved them so much she felt like her heart was going to burst. If someone would have told her a year ago that she would be living with the love of her life, in a castle, with a baby she would have thought you were crazy. 

But what a difference a year makes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you have made it this far. I hope you enjoyed it. I wasn’t too sure what I wanted their wedding dresses to look like so I thought I’d leave that up to your imagination. I also couldn’t decide on what gender I wanted their child so I left that up to interpretation. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome and there should be some more fics coming your way.


End file.
